Problem: $\vec w = (-2,3)$ $-5\vec w= ($
Solution: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-5 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-5}\vec w = {-5} \cdot (-2,3) &= \left({-5} \cdot (-2), {-5} \cdot 3\right) \\\\ &= (10,-15) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (10,-15) $.